Things Unseen
by District X
Summary: During a Family camping trip, Ron Witwicky sees something that probably should have been left unseen. IronhidexSamxOptimus


I just thought I should throw this one out there…

* * *

Ron Witwicky was a simple man. He usually didn't need to know that much about what was going on around him, according to himself. It was really that he didn't care so much about what was going on around him (i.e. His reaction to Sam going to college). But a certain few events changed that forever.

The Witwicky was on their annual camping trip, only Sam had demanded that they take a few friends. Said friends almost also demanded they go. For "The safety of Sam", they had said. Ron didn't mind this, and he didn't want to piss off a bunch of giant alien robots. Sam never specified which aliens wanted to come though.

Ron just thought it would have been Bumblebee, and he had a good enough relationship with the bot to tell that he wouldn't be much of a problem. But Bumblebee wasn't the one who would be going on this trip.

Ron had nearly fell over backwards as a HUGE big black pickup truck pulled up to the campsite. Along with an even larger, (but not by much) Peterbuilt Semi-truck. Sam hopped out of the cab of the big black Topkick. Sam reached up to pat the hood. Both robots transformed, and that is when Ron almost crapped in his pants. A) They were MUCH bigger than little ol' Bumblebee, and B) Ron could recognize them both as the Weapons Specialist, and their own Leader. Both were people you didn't want to mess with.

The camping trip had gone okay from there, except for a few…minor disturbances. Every time Ron told Sam to do something, the black one would give Ron a dirty look, and it scared the daylights out of the human. Every time Sam was going to lift something heavy, another dirty look was cast by the red and blue one. Strait at Ron.

"Finally, the first day is over…"Ron whispered to his wife, who was sipping tea by the fire.

She gave him a small slap to the shoulder "Hey, be nice!"

Ron just snorted, and went to go do his "business" for the last time before they went t bed. Sam's tent was placed way out in a clearing, very far away from the campsite. At first Ron was worried, but then the leader told him that they would be staying next to said tent. "Sam is a target, and we would, by no means, leave him open to attack." He had said, staring down at Ron with an optic ridge raised.

As Ron was walking back, he decided to check up on Sam. He could see the two trucks near the edge of the clearing, relatively far away from the tent. Ron could tell that they knew he was there, but he kept going anyway. He sneaked up to Sam's tent, and peeked through the window. And then almost fainted.

Inside he saw Sam. Naked. Laying with two men. Also naked. The first man was the most muscular and looked like he lifted weights a lot. His whole body had amazing muscle tone, and he was also very tan. All together, a woman's fantasy. Said man was also very well endowed. It made Ron ashamed to be called a man when he saw the other man's thick and vein-y cock laying there. The man's balls were also much larger than Ron's. As Judy would say, he was a true stud. Even though he looked to be in his early fifties, with salt and pepper black hair. None of his hair was falling out, though. Especially considering it looked like he had a small forest down by his crotch.

The other man wasn't much different. This man was slightly less muscular, and had shorter cropped red hair on top of his head. This man was just slightly "longer" down there than the other man was, but the other man had to be thicker, and with bigger balls.

Ron felt uncomfortable just being within a one-hundred yard radius of these men, because they made him feel as though he were less than men. But what really scared him is what they were doing naked with his son. And then it all clicked. They were definitely having sex. A) Because the black haired man had Sam tucked tightly to his muscular chest, whereas the red haired man was behind Sam, with an arm curled firmly around his waist, and B) Sam had semen all over him, and dribbling out of his rear end.

Ron almost walked away, before he realized that the black haired man had one eye cracked and was staring at him. His eyes were the most amazing blue anyone had ever seen. The man just nodded at him. He gently raised Sam's head from the pillow, causing the boy's eyes to flicker open for a moment. That is, until the man crushed his lips against Sam's, causing the boy to laugh into the man's mouth.

The man was dominating his son. Right then and there. And He could do anything about it. The red haired man raised his own head and began to lay gentle kisses from Sam's neck, to his shoulders, and then back again. Sam was writhing in the attention. Ron had accepted the fact that his son was Bi a while back, but this just seemed so surreal.

And then it hit Ron. These men where the alien robots! When they stopped kissing, Ironhide tucked Sam even more tightly to his broad chest, while the red haired men curled the arm tighter around Sam. They were treating Sam like a piece of property. Ron nodded in slow acceptance. "Take good care of him." He whispered, before walking away into the night, back towards the campground.

It all made sense. Why they wanted to come with Sam (They loved him), why he got all of the dirty looks (They loved him), why the leader died to protect Sam (He loved him). At least he was in capable hands.

He sat down next to Judy, who gave him a strange look. "Why were you gone so long?"

Ron hesitated, before answering "I saw some animals."


End file.
